


dream sweet in sea major

by scrambled



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Choices Matter, Choose Your Own Adventure, Coming of Age, Female Protagonist, Quest, and stats!!!, featuring an original cast of characters, social links shall be a thing, there will be consequences and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambled/pseuds/scrambled
Summary: Sent out to live in the boonies under the supervision of a family friend while you finish sixth form- there was almost an expectation that the boredom will kill you before you could even graduate.Though, there wouldn’t necessarily be a story if things were so simple. Amidst living the ordinary life, strange happenings begin to occur around the small island.It begins with a missing girl.[a quest / choose your own adventure-ish type of thing based on the persona universe]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	dream sweet in sea major

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trembling Hearts, Echoing Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971514) by [Orlha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha). 
  * Inspired by [NERV: Second Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582745) by Moloch. 



> quarantine make me big bored. so, here's something i really wanted to do for awhile!
> 
> 'tis actually my first quest fic type of thing, so i apologise for any mistakes. but, more importantly, i genuinely hope people do participate ( ; w ; ). &&& discussions are highly encouraged and stuff!
> 
> on another note, check out the other quests i managed to link 'em through here. they're really great!!!

The night is dark, save for the bright full moon that’s out. The moonbeams manage to pierce through the dark clouds, illuminating your way through the beach. The sand warms the soles of your feet as you walk through, the cold breeze blowing against you leaving behind goosebumps along your arms.

You hear a voice; a soft melodic singing in the distance. It is beautiful and for some reason or another, you feel a strong sense of compulsion- a compelling need to follow it before it escapes your grasp.

The voice leads you and you follow, deeper into the beach, closer to the ocean.

Until the crashing waves are able to gently touch your toes, where the sand is less solid, letting your feet sinker deeper into the beach. And there, over the horizon, you see a woman sitting on top of a rock. Her hair blowing against the wind, covering her face, yet her voice is clearer than ever.

There is an instinctual and primal urge to reach out for her, to dive into the cold and cruel waves despite what your survival instinct tells you. But at the same time, as your gaze longer at the woman, your heart beats faster and faster and another urge, a foreboding one, tells you to run.

The woman sings, louder this time, her voice piercing through the sounds of the crashing waves. The wind blows hard enough to push her hair away, revealing her face and the sparkling scales that outlines it.

She gives you a grin. It is undeniably feral, with teeth as sharp as knives, her eyes widening in an unearthly delight.

She jumps into the ocean. And before you can move, make your escape, the waves consume you whole. 

**. . .**

A sudden jerk wakes you up, your eyes slowly blink, still a bit drowsy from your nap. The details of reality come back; the muted chatter of the radio, soothing rumble of the car engine reverberates against you, the feeling of the wind flowing harshly against your skin from the open car window- almost a futile attempt at trying to fight against the humid heat, sweat still manages to drip down from your temple. There is no cruel ocean ready to engulf you. No devilishly looking woman with a hypnotizing voice to prey upon you. You're in a car, far away from any beach, and completely dry. Okay, maybe semi-dry instead due to all the sweat pouring out of your pores.

But, the point still stands; Everything is fine. 

“Oh, sorry about that.” The driver speaks, peering at you through the car’s rear-view mirror. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. The road around here… it is a bit bumpy. But, on the bright side, we’re almost there.”

You...

_Select one persona._

>> ... rudely grunt in response, the uneasiness of the dream still fresh in your mind as the leftover adrenaline from the dream is leaving you more restless than comfortable. You were always considered to be a **problematic child** , getting into more fights and arguments than needed. At least, this way people were more willing to think twice before messing with you. Or, interacting with you in general.

>> ... reply back politely, flashing a smile to assure him that it was alright. Years of being left alone have taught you it was easier and better to be the **good kid** amongst your peers. Adults are willing to trust you more and there's a lot you could get away with a sterling reputation and a charming smile. But, sometimes, being willing to comply with everyone's demands can be difficult. And some might be willing to say that you're nothing more but a coward hiding behind a pretty smile.

>> ... nod silently, not truly caring whether or not he caught that movement. Your parents liked to described you as reserved, but others were willing to say you were too **apathetic** for your own good. People tend to have conflicting opinions about your blatant disregard for... a lot of things. But there are those who admire your courage to not give a shit, despite the not-giving-a-shit attitude can leave some of your skills to be less than desired.

You stare out of the lowered window, basking in the sights of clear lush grass alongside the road. There are street peddlers sitting underneath small tint rooftops, wearing either a hat or waving a fan against their sweating faces, as they wait for new customers to come and view their wares. Children loudly chattering amongst themselves as they walk alongside each other, holding onto handles of bicycles twice their size. Soon, you see a blur of small shops lined up alongside each other, small groups of people standing outside underneath the burning sun.

The sight of this is... 

_Select one choice._

>> ... **familiar**. After all, you are an old native to the island, coming back for the first time after years of being away. Almost like a prodigal son returning back home.

>> ... **unfamiliar**. It’s obvious just from appearance alone that you are a foreigner, having been forced to leave everything that was once familiar. Now, you find yourself a fish out of water.


End file.
